


We Are Not There Yet

by Neverwaswise, tea_toast



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aro tags along with heart eyes, Bickering, F/F, Idiots in Love, Old Married Couple, Peter also has heart eyes but she is awkward, Peter hunts monsters, Rule 63, and down to fuck, and still idiots, as one is when your new vampire friend is hot, chapters not in chronological order, copious yelling, crack!fic, do not copy to other websites, they are ladies, tremendous lesbians, vampire hunter x vampire au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverwaswise/pseuds/Neverwaswise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_toast/pseuds/tea_toast
Summary: Peter thought she was going to spend her road trip hunting monsters. She never expected to fall in love with one.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Note by Neverwaswise: Hello! This first chapter is brought to you by the lovely tea_toast! She came up with the idea and it has been so fun to work on with her. Honestly, she just dangled the hook of “Fem!Peter/Fem!Aro Roadtrip AU” in front of me and my eyes went O.O ✨ 
> 
> I think we’re planning to alternate chapters on this, one by tea_toast and then the next by me, etc.
> 
> Please chat with us in the comments as much as you’d like! Thank you for reading :)

Peter was wet. Soaking wet, as she trudged out of the water. She could feel the sweatshirt she was wearing weighing down on her and everything, bra included, sticking to her skin. Jeans sagging on her hips, the water-drenched fabric stiff on her knees. She was having trouble walking.

Bloody boots. Loose laces. They had opened and she kept tripping, shoes slipping off her foot despite the thick socks she was wearing. Those were drenched as well.

Not to mention her hair. Strands stuck to her cheeks. Some even ended up in her eyes while she plodded and fell.

A string of curses rose from Peter’s hoarse throat as she wobble in the murky dark water.

So, wet to the core, she was stumbling as fast as she could to the lake shore. Aside from her splashing and her swearing, the body of water was silent and still. The big moon’s silver smooth on the dark surface. A light mist stroking the tree branches all around the lake.

Her soles creaking when they scratched the pebbly sand. In fact, anything she was wearing at that moment squeaked wetly at her every movement.

It was really annoying.

But even more infuriating was the shadow standing placidly against the grill of the car. Watching Peter approach. Unblinking.

“Remarkable job, my dear." the shadow's red mouth opened to show a row of pearl whites.

”Oi, don't you dare." Peter barked, a thin finger and a nail with chipped black polish on pointed threateningly.

“Come, come," Aro’s velvety voice tickled Peter's ears, "why shouldn't I praise you when you deserve it?”

Peter grimaced at those words. ”I’d have much more appreciated you’d have come helping me with that thing, instead of sitting here on the shore. I need no praises.”

A hum purred out of Aro's lips, her head tilted slightly to the side as she watched her companion stomping beside the car and trying to wring her clothes as best as she could. "Are you so sure you don't need praises, Peter dear?" the vampire’s voice bordering on sultry. "I can list you more than one occasion when my praises had such a delightful effect on you.”

Despite Peter's cheeks getting hot, she showed her teeth. "Shut up."

Obviously, Aro carried on. "You’re Peter Vincent. The great monster hunter,” the vampire theatrically wriggled her fingers, “you're more than qualified and certainly in need of no help to kill your prey." And Aro's smile widened even more.

"Go tell the thing that almost drowned me." Peter hissed as she tried to get her soggy underwear out of her butt cheeks.

“Besides,” Aro lazily added, owlish eyes lingering on Peter’s lanky body, “I do enjoy when you get a tad wet, my love.”

Peter let out an exasperated grunt, hands in her hair to shake it off her face. “Shit, I don't have enough towels to dry myself in the car. Let alone to dry all this stuff."

”Poor wet duckling." Aro cooed.

"Stop that." Peter warned her. She clapped a hand on her jeans, another wet squeak echoed in the silence of the shore.

The hunter pondered about what to do for a few seconds, then let out a resigned sigh and walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. Aro followed suit, sliding into the passenger seat.

Once the engine was started, Peter raised her middle finger out of the car window.

”So long, you shitty lake wanker,” she screamed over the engine’s noise. Then she pushed the gas pedal and sped off with pebbles screeching in her wake.

Driving soaked wet was an experience Peter could not wait to forget. Thank God, she had GPS and in short time it had been able to set the route for a town nearby.

A hot shower, a decent bed, refueling and then back on the road.

However, Peter's thoughts had been pestered by Aro non stop. The vampire was being really pushy about which city they were going to visit and how long it would take them to get there.

At first Peter had been unwilling to answer, still cross about Aro’s disregard for helping her with the lake creature. But when the vampire's whining had become insufferable, Peter had replied without taking her eyes off the road. Nevertheless, she was not surprised that once Aro got her answer, she fished her phone from her jacket to do a quick search.

"Anything interesting to visit?" Peter asked at some point. She and Aro had come up with the so called ‘visiting deal’ so that the vampire could roam around during the night time while Peter slept. One of the many arrangements they agreed on once Aro decided to follow Peter in her road adventures.

Usually, however, the vampire disdained to move away from Peter's sleeping body during the night. She’d pulled out a book or listened to podcasts on Peter's old mp3 player, watched TV or simply stared at the ceiling in a semi-trance state, while her fingers stroked Peter's hair and soothed her dreams.

Nevertheless, Peter got used asking if there was something fun to see in every city they passed through. Sometimes there was really something and they would stop to take a quick look. However, most of the time when Peter had seen Aro so interested in getting information about a city, it was for a completely different reason.

Feeding.

Now that Peter thought about it, Aro hadn't eaten in a while.

”Do you want me to take you somewhere?" Yes, yes, Peter should have kept quiet and not made such a proposal. She still wanted to look crabby, but at the same time she would always end up softening her attitude when it came to Aro’s need to feed. Don't ask why it happened, Peter didn't even know.

The white light of the cell phone spread shadows on Aro's face, her eyes looked even more haunted than they usually were. She turned to Peter. “Aren’t you such a darling?” The corners of her eyes crinkled, ”But you need a shower and heat to recover from the dive you took in that lake. It would be such a misfortune if you caught a cold.”

Peter frowned, trying to not look flustered in the least by that statement. But the reality was, a warm feeling started spreading just under her lungs.

She allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief when the car entered the hotel parking lot. Trying not to mind the slippery feeling of her wet clothes on her skin, she turned the wheel with a jerk and parked without paying much attention.

With a leap of long legs, she got out and hurried to open the luggage compartment to retrieve a battered backpack and properly hide her monster artillery. As she closed the boot, Aro was at her side.

"Well," the vampire said, the usual little smile dancing on her lips, "I bid you goodbye, for now.”

Peter acknowledged her with a hum, far more interested in fishing some money from the wallet at the bottom of her backpack. She put it back on her shoulders and glanced at Aro, the coloured neon intermittently casting light on both their faces.

"I'll send you a message with the room number,” the hunter gruffed.

The vampire replied with a gesture of her head, cell phone still in her hand.

"Rest, my dear,” she called, as Peter strutted towards the reception door. “And scrub yourself properly, you smell of guts.”

The hunter turned her head just a little, "Fuck you. I wouldn't be in these conditions if you had helped me,” It was supposed to be an annoyed answer, but she didn't really have the bark.

Indeed, the vampire's smile curled up softly. Then, as Peter got up to the front door and turned the handle, Aro glanced at the coordinates on her phone, before vanishing in the dark of night with a light rustle.

That noise made Peter turn around automatically. Of course, she was met with the empty parking lot. She brushed a damp lock of hair away from her face, returning her attention to the door and opening it.

Behind the receptionist's counter stood a bald man with a pair of thick glasses on his bulbous nose. It looked like he was reading a magazine or perhaps he was doing crossword puzzles. Peter cared little about it.

She stopped exactly in front of him, waiting for him to notice her presence. He was probably deaf, as well as half blind, Peter thought, before she made the bell on the counter jingle quite violently.

The guy frowned, raising his head to look at her with his toad-looking eyes. Peter just handed him the money.

After he counted it properly, he turned to get a key with a tacky keychain hanging from a hanger. He muttered her room number and pointed the way with a stocky finger.

Peter thanked him with a wave of her hand before taking the indicated route. She could feel the guy’s eyes giving her a once-over, probably wondering how she got soaking wet when it hadn't rained a drop. And probably because of her smell too.

She didn't really care to explain to a remote motel receptionist that she had just got back from killing a lake creature. She’d had enough for today.

What interested her at the moment was taking off those soggy clothes and be able dropping her guard with a hot shower.

The room door turned out to be fucking hard to open. The jamb had worn out or God knows what, she had to push hard with a bony shoulder to be able to get it wide open. After a couple of curses and an aching limb, Peter's fingers ran to search for the light switch.

With a 'click' the room lit up and she closed the door with a kick.

It was grey. The carpet, dim grey. The furniture, light grey. The walls, fucking grey. The only thing different was the bed linen. Darkslategray.

Not that Peter cared about interior design or colour pallets. The shoulder strap of her backpack slid down and the backpack itself was casually thrown onto the double bed’s pillow. The boots were the second thing to be thrown. In a corner.

Before taking off her jeans, she went to the bathroom and got a look at it. A cubicle covered in dirty pink tiles. With just a sink, a toilet, a mirror and the shower.

After inspecting it, she got out and went to take a pair of flip flops from her backpack. Peeled her soggy socks from her feet and put on her slippers. She went back to the bathroom to turn on the shower faucet and let the water get boiling to heat the whole bathroom.

Once the front door was closed and locked, she began to undress. Her clothes were so soaked with water she was having a hard time removing them. Her pants were the most difficult part, the fabric swollen and tight around her calves.

Grunting, she managed to pull them off with a yank. The sweatshirt and the t-shirt followed, and everything was arranged in the best way on the two heaters in the room.

By good luck, they were on.

As soon as she was done with the clothing arrangement, she turned around and saw steam curling from under the bathroom door. It was then she remembered she needed to send the room number to Aro.

She grabbed her cell phone and typed quickly. As she was doing that, her thoughts drifted and wondered what the vampire was doing, if she has been able to find some perverted piece of shit to feed on.

Once she pressed 'send', she tossed the device on the bed and finally stepped into the bathroom.

The heat and humidity inside hit her, her hair frizzing up and her skin beading with droplets of sweat. In the vaporous mist, she disentangled herself from bra and panties and got into the shower.

Her fingers hurried to recalibrate the tap, because the first shot of water was piping hot. When she managed to find the right temperature, she let out a sigh and eventually her shoulders relaxed. Staying still, letting the water jet relax her muscles. Her eyes closed and the adrenaline that had been pumping under her skin up til then, slowly thinned out.

Aro's recommendation of proper scrubbing was what made her come back to her senses. Blinking a few times, she grabbed the provided bar of soap and started washing herself.

Peter's message reached Aro just as she was taking a chunk out of her pray’s neck. Her brain registered the trill of the phone in her pocket, but was immediately clouded by her thirst and the thrilling sensation of the asshole screaming and squirming, trying to get free from her steel grasp.

Once she was satiated and she took care of the corpse, her hand flew into her pocket and pulled out the phone. The 'new message' icon was visible on the screen. Aro slid a finger across the surface and read it.

She allowed herself to tidy up her hair and clothes quickly, before heading calmly back to the hotel.

Once there, she made sure the guy at the reception desk didn't see her as she passed that way to get to Peter's room.

There was only a delicate air movement which slightly lifted the edge of the page the man was staring lazily at. Nothing else.

By the time the guy’s hand got to lift his glasses up his nose, Aro was already in front of the right door. And she knocked.

From inside the sound of a hairdryer could be heard. As she knocked a second time, the dryer switched off. There was a sound of scrambling and then the lock turned.

“Took you long enough.” was Peter’s huffed statement. Her forehead furrowed, as she let Aro inside.

“I’m delighted to see you too, my dear,” was Aro’s sing along reply.

Immediately, her red eyes began to survey around and her lips slowly pursed in a pout as she was faced with the rather shabby view. Peter let out a chuckle, observing her. The vampire was not at all satisfied with her surroundings. Like she had never been since joining Peter.

"We could afford far better places,” it was Aro’s habitual complaint about motels and hotels.

"Oi, you were the one who told me you wanted the thrill of the adventure,” Peter would reply, raising her hands in defence, “Ratty motels are part of the experience.”

Of course, Peter wasn't particularly fond of staying in motels either, but at the same time she wasn't going to use her money on one or two nights in more expensive accommodations. Although she had more than a fair bit of money aside thanks to her work in Vegas, she knew she was going to have to be careful with her money when she decided to embark on her monster-killing road trips.

Having said that, the present expression on Aro's face was not unknown to Peter. The vampire's red lips were clearly bent downward, and the skin of her neck was slightly folded, giving the impression of a somewhat childish double chin.

As Peter sat down on the bed, she could see the vampire’s brain gears trying to come up with something to express her displeasure. However, in the end she resolved in just carrying on pouting.

After she had a further helpless look around, the vampire gracefully joined Peter on the edge of the bed. Her hands characteristically entwined in her lap as she studied her companion.

The hunter had changed into a yellowed tank top and a pair of dark boxers. Her long, skinny legs sticking out and flip flops on her feet. She really looked like a stork. Her hair was still a bit damp and frizzy, framing her narrow face. Freckles dusting her cheeks and shoulders.

Aro was very satisfied that she could not smell any lingering trace of the lake creature’s stench on her. Only flowery soap and Peter’s familiar scent.

“You look lovely,” the corner of the vampire’s mouth quirked up.

Peter lifted a brow, a small smile forming on her lips as well. "Shut up." was her fake lamented answer, her cheeks growing hotter.

Aro’s attention shifted to the minibar in a corner of the room. Open and completely raided. Her red unblinking stare moved back to Peter, looked at her in silent disappointment.

”This time," Peter defended herself, "I agree with you about this place being crap,” She could see the confused wrinkle on Aro's forehead. "Not even a drop of booze in there,” and Peter pointed at the minibar, “Just water.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then bursted into giggles.

A sigh made its way up Peter’s chest and she let herself fall back on the mattress. "I've had enough water for today,” she whispered, blinking.

Aro replied with a deep hum from her throat as she gazed at the hunter.

There was silence, then Peter pushed herself up onto her elbows and cordially asked, "How did it go?"

Aro knew exactly what she was referring to. It was still quite new for the vampire herself to be asked how her feedings had gone.

With the trauma Peter had with her parents, she had always refused even to recognise feeding as vampire biology. Yet, since they started their road trip Peter slowly seemed to have become used to it and had started to see the topic as simple small talk.

"It went well,” was Aro's reply in the end, “There is one less pedo around now.”

"Good to know,” Peter yawned.

Then she decided to be witty and added, "Another great success for the vampire vigilante,” with her best comic book voice.

"Would you mind dropping that act, my dear?" Aro rolled her eyes even though there was still a smile on her mouth.

Peter chuckled, before sliding over to the pillow and resting her head on it. Her chest rose and fell slowly, her heart pace regular and healthy, so different from a few hours before, when it was about to jump out of her rib cage at any moment.

Tiredness began to cloud Peter's mind and she was about to doze off when Aro asked, "Did you eat anything?”

Peter shook her head. "Wasn't really hungry."

She could hear Aro's tongue clicking in disagreement, but then, instead of giving Peter a lecture, she simply added: "I went past a nice diner not far from here on my way back."

A rustling sound and the corner of the mattress next to her dipped in as Aro prompted herself up to the headboard of the bed.

Making less noise as possible, the vampire fished the remote from the nightstand next to her and turned on the TV, volume down to the minimum.

"We could stop by tomorrow morning before leaving,” Peter's muscles relaxed even more when she felt Aro's gloved fingers slip through her hair. The vampire’s short manicured nails gently scratching Peter’s scalp thought the leather.

"Could do,” Peter mumbled, more asleep than awake, ”And it’d be on you. To pay me back for not helping me with that creature. Serves you right."

Then, cradled by Aro's fingertips softly stroking her hair and by the suffused noise of the TV in the background, Peter fell asleep.


	2. Listen to the Wind Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracking down and killing the most bloodthirsty of monsters that haunt mankind is very difficult. Somehow having a bloodthirsty monster in the passenger seat handling the gps makes it easier. Or perhaps she’s just an idiot who’s been alone too long. Who knows? Certainly not Peter.
> 
> Chapter inspiration and chapter title brought to you by The Chain by Fleetwood Mac. I just love that song, guys. It injects roadtrip cravings directly into my soul :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note by tea_toast: Well, hello! This second chapter is brought to you by the very talented Neverwaswise. Fun and well-written. 
> 
> Are they idiots? Yes. Are they in love? Double yes. Is Peter the most emotional constipated human being on the planet? Triple yes.
> 
> Please we'd love to chat with you in the comments and hear from you about these two dorks! Thanks for reading :)

Peter is online shopping. Well, not actually. She doesn’t have the money to just spend on four hundred year old books anymore. She is very aware of her ever dwindling bank account and the ever-approaching day when she will have to stop hunting and go back to working.

So she doesn’t spend money if she doesn’t have to anymore. Especially not on gorgeously illuminated manuscripts about demons and their hideous people-eating kin.

But that doesn’t stop her from looking.

They’re currently sitting on a bench at a park.

Aro really likes parks. Specifically, she likes to watch humans moving around and being active. Jogging. Yoga groups. Soccer. Didn’t really seem to care what they were doing as long as they were active.

She can sit there watching them for hours without moving at all.

Though Peter suspects that if Aro had a tail it would be twitching the whole time.

“It’s soothing,” she’d explained to Peter once.

Peter snorted, “Maybe we should just put a bird feeder out and give you a windowsill to perch on.”

Aro had given Peter a very affronted look, “Are you implying I am in any way catlike.”

She said, as she stared unblinkingly at Peter, disdain oozing from every inch of her.

Peter had nearly fallen off the bench giggling.

But they still went to parks every few days. It gave Aro something to do other than pester Peter and soothed Peter’s urge to just sit somewhere and fuck around on her phone. She had told herself she needed “research time” so that she could “be less likely to die a horrible death due to being unprepared”.

But here she was, not doing anything even remotely like what she should be doing.

“Ooooh,” Aro said appreciatively as she leaned into Peter’s space, “What is that!”

Peter does not shift Aro’s arm from it’s sudden perch on her shoulder because she is too busy fumbling her answer, embarrassed, “It’s... Well, nothing really. Just an old book.”

“That engraving on the front is haunting. What is that, seventeenth century?”

“Says here late fifteenth.”

Aro snorted, “If it’s any earlier that seventeenth I’ll eat my shoes.”

Peter huffed a laugh, “Please do that anyway. For me.”

“Peter!” Aro gasped, “These shoes are works of art! You are loathsomely uncivilized sometimes.”

The shoes were a pretty color, Peter had to agree. And very shiny. And worked very well with Aro’s outfit today. A high waisted pair of pinstripe black slacks and a matching suit jacket over a flowy white collared shirt. The first few buttons were left undone, either to let the overcast day’s pleasant breeze flow over her skin, or to torment Peter. Or almost definitely both.

She was stunning. Ambiguously artistic shoes or no.

Peter’s trainers and jeans looked odd beside them.

Peter sighed and looked back at her phone, “Wish I had the money for this, you know? Used to spend like a bucket with a whole in the bottom. You should have seen some of the things I had. Sold some of it. The rest is in storage. The bits I don’t use out here anyway. Can’t really afford the storage either. But those pieces were so bloody beautiful, I’d rather lose an arm than sell, you know?”

Aro shoots a look at her, “Why can’t you buy this one?”

Peter looks back at her, “Because I’m on limited funds. Do you ever listen when I talk?”

Aro ignores her question with a waved hand, “If that is so, I could purchase it for you, my dear. I would be glad to. All you had to do was ask.”

“Whaaaat?” Peter squawked, sitting up to turn for fully toward the vampire.

Aro frowns, bewildered, as she sits back against the bench.

“I have plenty of money, Peter. It is no trouble.”

“How!”

“Honestly, how did you think I was paying for my clothes? These shoes alone cost well over 500 pounds.”

Peter just blinked at her.

Then Aro sits up a bit, with a gasp, “You thought I stole them!?

“No! Of course-“

“You thought I stole them!”

“Look, what was I supposed to think. How the hell do you have money. I saved you from an enchanted prison for god’s sake. Yeah you must have been in there for.... how long were you in there for anyway.”

Aro grins, “Finally, you bother to ask.”

“I mean... it seemed ... rude?”

“Oh you darling thing,” Aro said, reaching up to run the back of her hand down Peter’s face. Peter dodges it with the ease of practice.

“Well?”

“Hm?”

Peter sighs.

“Oh. Mmmm... I believe World War One was just finishing up.”

Peter blinked.

“A century? You were only in there for a century? That’s hardly any time at all!”

“Peter, you haven’t even been alive for half a century. It is a rather long time, but not enough time for my finances to fall into complete disarray.”

“But then why are you...” Peter said, gesturing at Aro.

Aro narrowed his eyes, “Why am I what, Peter.”

“Never mind,” Peter said quickly, not quite sure actually saying ‘why are you madder than a three headed weasel’ was conducive to the peace of the park.

Aro did not seem convinced it was nothing but suddenly her smile reappeared and she leaned into Peter again. Peter side eyed her very nervously as the vampire dragged a single trimmed and perfectly painted nail up Peter’s chest.

“So, since I have more than adequate funds and you are now cognizant of this, I was thinking...”

Peter knew she was not going to like what came next.

“You should let me drive.”

“No! Not happening,” Peter said, pulling Aro’s hand away from her shirt.

“But I can replace it if anything happens!” Aro said, sitting up in affront.

Peter sat up with her, “You can’t replace me if you crash!”

Aro’s smile came right back and Peter was suddenly being pulled flush against Aro’s chest, her cheek pressed against the vampire’s cool collar bones.

“Oh that is certainly true,” Aro cooed as Peter struggled futilely for freedom, “But I would never let you be harmed.”

Peter sighed and let herself go limp in Aro’s arms. This happened sometimes. Aro wanting a cuddle with the suddenness of a lightening strike.

Peter knew all she had to do was demand release and Aro would comply.

But as Aro eased Peter to lie her head down on her lap, snarling her long limbs down the remaining length of the bench, Peter figured a hundred years really was a long time to be alone and Aro needed some physical contact to recover.

And besides, her cool hand stroking Peter’s hair felt rather nice.

“You still can’t drive my car.”

Aro huffed, “Honestly. You are ridiculous.”

Then Peter closed her eyes, listening to the rustling of the trees and the cries of humans at play as Aro slowly eased her into a deep and unplanned afternoon nap.

—

Peter knew she was close. That family had been missing for less than two days and they were only a few miles down the road from where the family’s car had been found.

They were close.

She just couldn’t find any actual signs of the damn thing.

Peter drove slow, searching the roadside for the little white car of the woman and her kid who had gone missing this morning. The dirt road was narrow and remote. Peter needed to find this thing before anyone else walked into a mouth full of teeth trying to find them.

Aro had her phone out, sliding her thumb along the glass of the screen as she changed the car’s music to something a cello.

“Hm, there’s a lake beside an old mine, sounds lovely,” she said after a moment of silent study of her phone.

“There’s a what? Where.”

“Really, Peter, you should stop and research before charging after these things.”

Peter navigated a turn perhaps a bit faster than she should have, but she had places to be.

“I tried to,” Peter snapped back at Aro, “but you wanted to binge watch the entirety of Star Trek immediately last night and couldn’t do it on your own. Why do I have to explain this back to you. And if you haven’t noticed, this thing grabbed someone less than an hour ago and that rather moved up my timeline.”

Aro smiled over at her.

“You are so handsome when you are irritable. Especially in this light.”

Peter groaned. They’d talked about how annoying it was when she did that, but so far it hadn’t made much of a dent. “Minimizing my emotions” and. “Why are you such a horny bastard” just didn’t seem to register with Aro most days.

A dark shape suddenly lunges out of the trees. Slams against their car.

Peter flinches as she sees dark fur, long legs. Tiny sharp hooves. Then the deer is rolling off the side of the hood. The car grinds to a stop, Peter’s foot having found its way onto the break in all of that.

“A deer? I didn’t know they had deer up here,” Peter says, staring at the crumpled front corner of her car.

Aro sighs, as she leans into Peter’s side “It’s a forest, Peter. There are deer in every forest. You are such a lobster in a worm’s burrow.”

“A what?” Peter asked absently, peering out the window and ducking out of the way of Aro’s hand as the vampire tried to get Peter to look at her.

“Hm, that must not be an English one,” Aro said as she finally caught a glance of Peter’s eyes and let her go.

“Shit,” Peter said, shivering a bit and looking over at Aro, “You alright?”

Aro held up her hands with a reassuring smile, “Not a scratch.”

Peter had just opened her mouth to respond when her gaze shifted to just over Aro’s shoulder.

“What is-“ Peter says, before she scrambles for the door handle and tumbles out of the opening door.

Aro watches Peter lope around the car, her eye appreciative of those long gangling limbs and the flattering line of her leather jacket over her ass. There is a very characteristic claw mark on a tree just outside Aro’s window. Peter inspects it for a moment and then spins in place, searching the surrounding area.

Ah, she had spotted a trail. That lead into the woods.

Aro sighed with pleasure, drawing in the scent of pines and recently dead deer. It was turning into such a divertingly lovely day.

Peter had snatched her bag and a crossbow from the back seat and was back on the trail. Aro had only managed to half open her own door when Peter called back to her.

“No. Stay here. I don’t need this to be any harder than it already plans to be.”

“But I would be helping!” Aro said, affronted.

“I remember what happened with those headless things under that barn. Do you remember what happened with those headless things under that barn?”

Aro huffed, “ That was one time!”

“Stay.”

Then Peter was moving up the trail, out of sight.

Aro sat back in her seat with a frown. Until she was sure Peter was well out of range.

Then she smiled.

Aro would stay as directed. For a few minutes at least.

—-

“You’re sure.”

Aro turned her head slightly, giving Peter a look that had exasperated fondness all over it, “Peter, yes, I am sure that I won’t run out into that herd of children and massacre the lot of them.”

“The fact that you called them a herd is not-“

Aro’s look slid into something sharp that snapped Peter’s mouth shut. Peter shifted on the bench, took a breath. And then she nodded.

“Ok,” Peter said, “An hour. Two at the most. Just...wait here.”

“Certainly.”

Then Peter is gone and Aro drinks in the day. Perfectly content to wait for Peter as long as necessary.

The children drift out of sight and are replaced by an old woman and her huge slobbering dog when Aro hears Peter’s steps in the grass, smells her sharp scent on the breeze.

Aro does not glance over at her until she is standing beside the bench. And when she does, she is helpless to to anything else but stare.

Peter has shorn off her hair.

Where before it had settled comfortably past her shoulders in deliciously large curls, when Peter bothered to care for it, it was now cut at her jawline. No, even higher than that.

And while Aro mourned the loss of it, of the way it had looked spread alonghotel room pillows and pulled up out of her eyes on a hunt, she could not deny that the change was...

Oh mother of god, that neck. That jaw. Completely exposed to the air and the light.

Aro was throughly dazzled. Speechless before the confident, pleased grin on her hunter’s face.

God, she was stunning.

Peter was snickering now, “Great, I broke my vampire. Come on, you disaster. We’ve gotta beat the traffic.”

Aro finds herself in the car without really remembering how she got there. She stares at Peter as Peter turns on the car, as she drives. Her scarred and elegant hands sliding over the leather of the wheel with thoughtless competence.

They were on the freeway when Peter smiles over at Aro, white teeth flashing with joy.

“You wanna know the best thing about this haircut?”

It takes Aro a moment, and then she replies, “I’m going to assume from your usually scrambled priorities that it is not the delicate way your hair low curls around the shell of your ear.”

Peter blinks.

Then she blushes at turns her head quickly to look back out the windshield, “What... no. It’s ... Its this.”

Then she rolls down the window. Wind pours into the car, carrying with it the scent of dust and exhaust and the wet earth of the fields to either side of the road.

Peter grins as the wind lashes her hair, stirring it and sweeping through it. But her hair is only long enough for the wind to draw it against her brow, her cheeks.

There is joy in Peter’s eyes as she settles in behind the driver’s seat. Then she reaches out to turn up the music Aro had just put on. Something with gentle guitars and deeply voiced drums.

Peter looks over at Aro again. Gives her another of those smiles. As if they are sharing a secret.

She hands Aro a loop to tie her own hair back with.

And for a while they are both silent as Peter drives far too fast. Aro relaxes into the way Peter is relaxed, every bone of her body at ease as they drive for the horizon with the roar of the wind nearly drowning the music.

Aro watches her hunter watch the road.

And perhaps Aro begins to see what she means.

It is a rather lovely haircut.


	3. More Naked Than Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a corset involved.  
> Peter gets horny.  
> Aro gets horny.  
> Everybody's horny. Let's have sex!
> 
> Title's a quote by Sappho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is neverwaswise introducing tea_toast’s lovely standalone adult fun times chapter, guest staring a hardworking corset stepping in to get things started because someone has to do it :) also you can read this chapter as a stand alone or place it wherever you like in the roadtrip au. It’s versatile like that ;) Thank you for reading and feel free to send your author some love in the comments section if you enjoyed! 😊 💕 💋

It should have been something else. Something else entirely.

That was the deal. And it completely derailed.

Quite quickly to be honest.

Peter should have just practiced how to tie that blasted corset her producer wanted her to wear for the show. Aro was supposed to just show Peter how to move her fingers between the laces. How to put it on without asphyxiating herself.

After wasting time appreciating the piece of clothing and mulling over the ‘good old times', Aro had unbuttoned her own shirt and started tightening that hateful garment on her bare chest. The muscles of the vampire’s pale arms flexing and her fingers quickly fastening the ribbons.

Sprawled on the bed, Peter was watching. She should have limited herself to memorising how was it done.

Needless to say, she started observing far more appealing stuff.

How the color and fabric of the corset complimented Aro's body and its whiteness. The rather hardcore straps on the sides were soften by the silk embroidery and the bow resting between the vampire’s breasts. Lace tickling soft flesh.

Peter's brain sizzled. Her attention enthralled by a pale hand absentmindedly cradling through long hair. The half-lidded glare Aro gave over her shoulder in Peter's general direction.

Sitting at Peter’s vanity, her legs crossed, showing off her sturdy thighs.

Peter’s lower belly muscles wriggling on the spot. Fuck.

And from her part, Aro should have limited herself to correct Peter's clumsy attempts to tie the corset on her own lithe body once the vampire got it off herself. Sassy and smug and infuriating.

Aro wiggled out of the corset with the ease of familiarity of someone who knows what they are dealing with.

Bare white breasts in full view and suit pants. Oh, what those tits were able to do to Peter.

She completely missed Aro handing her the corset. Did not notice it past the vampire's bare chest and soft hips. Until a giggle rang in the silence of the room.

At that, Peter blinked and moved her eyes up Aro's neck, settling on her face. A flush creeping up the hunter's cheeks and the tips of her ears when she noticed the tiny vaguely smug smile on Aro's lips.

"It's your turn, dear." How, how was it possible for a voice to be that sultry while saying a normal sentence like that?

Trying to look nonchalant, Peter got her own gangly body up from the bed and took the corset.

As soon as she had her hand free, Aro retrieved her blouse and slid it over her shoulders. Not caring put on her bra or even button her shirt up completely.

Then she settled to watch Peter shedding her own worn out t-shirt.

The hunter was turning the corset over in her hands, trying to figure out how it should be worn.

Utterly adorable.

Aro waited a moment longer, before stepping in and helping her disaster of a human. Taking the corset back in her hands, the vampire politely asked, "Bend for me."

No malice, nor smugness in her voice. Just her low slow tone, as if she was affectionally talking to one or both of the twins.

Peter definitively did not blush even more at that, nope she did not.

Still trying to look poised, she complied. Her back crooking so that Aro could slide the corset on her. The garment not warm as it would have been if a human had just been wearing it.

Goosebumps creeping up her skin and a twitch in the inner meat of her thighs. Fuck.

Next, Aro was guiding Peter’s fingers as Peter did the laces on herself. Chilly fingertips brushing against Peter's knuckles, sometimes rounding around one of her wrists to still her nervous hand.

Quick as they laced, Aro's fingers eventually were gone and the corset was fastened on Peter's bird-bone chest.

After adapting to the feeling of the garment on herself, Peter decided to look in the mirror.

"Oh shit, I get tits with this thing on!" she uttered. Startled and pleased before pointing at her own small breasts, slightly pushed up by the garment.

Something flickered behind Aro's red eyes at that.

They were both so screwed from that moment on.

Aro’s eyes were shamelessly ogling Peter. Unblinking gaze drinking in the hunter’s long long body. Every muscle’s twitch, every patch of slightly tanned skin. Every tattoo. The scar on Peter’s right hipbone, peaking from her panties.

Although Peter hated herself for thinking about it, she liked it. Liked when Aro would stare at her with her big round red eyes. Her jaw set, her mouth a red line on her face, far more interested in gawping at Peter to be able to summon a proper expression.

Loud and clear would come the tingling sensation between Peter’s thighs, every single time.

They had fucked. Several times.

Some spiteful fucking while other times Peter had flirted and tried to get in Aro's expensive and stylish pants while in a tipsy haze, because as the hunter herself had sluggishly admitted "I'm not brave when I'm sober.”

Aro had always made sure that Peter was aware of what she was doing. She would let Peter sober up before asking again.

However, right there Peter was calm and clearheaded and although there were red alerts bouncing all over her head and a sense of panic scratching in the far corner of her mind, Peter craved.

Touch. Comfort. Someone loving her for what she was, without asking her to change or arguing about her life choices. A soft cold body pillowing all her sharp edges and the fire of her rage.

Domesticity. Like now, standing right in front of someone while wearing a fucking sexy corset and unflattering panties without feeling ashamed or stupid.

Heart pounding in her ears, blood rushing through her.

She looked at Aro giving a slow blink from her seat on the bed. Half buttoned blouse and the shadow of her breasts and pale nipples peaking through the thin fabric.

Red eyes speaking clearly in the silence between them, reassuring Peter they didn’t need to do anything if she didn’t feel like it. Even if her pupils were dilated, even if Aro was more than eager to.  
But who was Peter to stop it from happening? For once being fully aware of what she wanted and turned on without liquid courage in her system.

She was scared shitless. Terrified by her own eagerness to eventually express all those feelings she had bottled up during months of constipated pining. But at the same time, she also felt comforted. Because she was well aware her feelings would never being rejected. On the contrary, the creature of the night before her would gladly take her in her arms. Cradling manicured fingers through the mess of her hair, soothing her. Making Peter finally, finally feel safe and loved.

Bare feet carried her, her own elegant fingers unhurriedly untying the very corset that until moments before she wanted to tear to shreds. Her back bending slightly while she slipped it off her head and dropped it on the floor.

Little perky tits and narrow waist.

Sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed, Aro’s body arched forward as soon as Peter was within hand reach. Chilly fingers running the whole length of Peter’s sides, tickling as much as Aro’s mouth and nose against Peter’s hipbone. Peter’s flat stomach. Surging up til Aro grasped the nape of Peter’s neck and lowered her down to her knobby knees in a kiss. Cool and soft, Aro moaning as Peter’s tongue flickered in her mouth.

That definitively set the hunter’s brain on fire.

Yearning.

Craving contact, trying to pull Aro’s hair and unfastening the remaining buttons on her blouse at the same time.

When a shuddering pant puffed out of Peter’s chest, Aro quickly got her own shirt open and off her shoulders as Peter's hands ran to work on the vampire's suit pants.

“Lay back.” Peter whispered the moment she got the zip down and Aro was bare chested in front of her.

Red mouth and red eyes, Aro complied with a purr, gracefully sliding on the soft dark comforter. Peter slipped those pants out of the way, hands hooking around Aro’s knickers and getting rid of those too.

Both watching closely. Both wanting.

The touch of so well known calloused fingers skimming over Aro’s skin as Peter crawled on the bed and settled down on one side, facing her.

Still not blinking, still staring, Aro scrambled to pull Peter closer. A cold hand cupping Peter’s hip and hurrying her to roll on top of her. Peter was more than happy to oblige. Large black eyes not leaving Aro’s face.

Her nostrils flared when her hot skin touched the cold of Aro’s, but her complaints where briskly swallowed by the vampire’s hungry mouth. Her tongue curled against Peter’s, one arm raising to loop around the hunter’s bony shoulder to push her flush against herself.

Mingling breaths, pelvises touching and grinding, the hunter’s fingertips sinking into Aro’s luscious hair that was fanned out on the sheets.

Lips slick and swollen, Peter ducked her head and pressed open mouthed kisses over Aro’s jaw, her collarbone, down her sternum, palming one of Aro’s breasts with one hand as she lapped over the other. The tip of her tongue playful and featherlight against the budding nipple.

Taking her sweet sweet time, savouring it even though the slow pulse beat between her own thighs was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

A sudden coo made Peter stopped her tongue and teeth on those nipples to raise her gaze.

“What the hell is your problem?” Peter drawled out, her pointy chin digging within the valley of Aro’s breasts.

Prissy manicured nails scrapped at Peter’s scalp, before balling into a fist in Peter’s short hair. A whisper rolled out of the vampire’s glossy lips, “The longer you make me wait, my dear… the more I’ll make you beg.”

Peter would be lying if her stomach didn’t somersault at those words. Or that she didn’t get even wetter than she already was.

“Ngk.” was her attempt of a reply. Met by a short high-pitched giggle from the vampire. The hand fisting in her hair splayed open and her face was scooted back up towards Aro's.

Leaning in close, Peter offered a conciliatory kiss. Catching Aro’s bottom lip between hers, sliding, gliding, sucking on puffy flesh. Slow and languid. Aro answered with a deep rumble from the depths of her throat. Her hands touched along soft pale skin, fingers traced jutting ribs.

Then Peter tucked her chin in once more, pressed hungry kisses along Aro’s throat. A hum from the vampire’s lips that was swiftly replaced by a gasp when Peter nibbled at the soft spot under the vampire’s ear that she knew made Aro whimper.

Mapping Aro’s body, trying to store every quiver, heave, whimper to memory. Delicious goosebumps prickling the vampire’s marble skin. That beautiful body, soft but with a hint of strength underneath it.

Peter slid down, crawled lower, soothing and hungry. Lips brushing soft kisses onto Aro’s plush stomach. A grin pulling at the edges of her mouth when Aro started to push herself up against her, using those thighs of her to lift her hips and press them together.

Nails digging in the flesh of Peter’s back as the hunter ventured nice and slow into the hollow of Aro’s meaty thighs, towards the small patch of hair covering her labia.

The vampire, pearly white teeth pressed into her puffy lower lip, stared as Peter’s breath ghosted against her, pink lips so painfully close.

And then Aro crooned in the back of her throat when Peter finally latched onto her clit, laved a long, slow lick with the flat of her tongue. Hands coming down into the hunter's floppy hair, guiding Peter nose deep against herself.

Toenails deliciously curling.

Long-fingered hands and black-painted nails squeezed the vampire’s quivering thighs as Peter hummed, lapped at Aro’s folds.

A ragged breath heaved out of the vampire’s mouth as kisses and light sucking climbed her skin, spine arching her body against Peter’s. Offering herself, demanding friction, grinding in rhythm with Peter’s tongue rounding her clit.

Little noises of pleasure and desperation, “Oh darling,” Aro sighed, chest fluttering before incomprehensible noises started falling from her mouth. She was bucking, riding Peter’s face with hungry strokes of her hips.

Slowly, the tension gave. Aro’s unnecessary breathing came quicker and quicker, chest heaved. Her thighs trembled, her heels dug into the mattress, her body twitch and ripple and spasm.

A thin squeak surging from Aro and Peter felt her coming.

The vampire’s head dug back unto the comforter and she let out a low hum. Her eyes fluttered close, her brows relaxed, her thighs spread wide apart.

Deliciously blissed out as Peter’s face resurfaced from between her legs and prompted herself up to her elbows. Red cheeks and glistering chin, hair mussed, eyes drinking in the sight of Aro heaving. Aro’s inner muscles still pulsed here and there, sending lovely aftershocks all the way through the vampire’s body.

And then arms were stretching forward, fingers curling around Peter’s freckled shoulders and begging her all the way up till she was staring back at a rather flustered, red mouthed vampire. Absolutely beautiful.

Aro nosed at Peter’s cheek. Sucked on Peter’s jaw, her bottom lip. Made her shiver. And Peter melted as Aro lapped and toyed and nibbled her skin gently with her fangs.

“Mm.” the vampire cooed softly, flickering her tongue at the seam of Peter’s lips.

Then, glassy-eyed, she pinned the hunter with one of her legs, turning them on their side on the bed.

She purred low, licked inside Peter’s mouth while fingers pawed at her hunter’s chest and stomach til they reached between Peter's panties-clad thighs.

Aro’s hand only cupping and cradling for few seconds, before sneaking a hand between their bodies and thumbing Peter’s slick clit.

Peter whimpered, raggedly breathing out as her hips rolled against Aro’s cold fingertips and her hand slithered alongside the vampire’s thigh and ass, squeezing.

That was the cue. Aro parted Peter’s folds and pushed in, her finger uncurling and exploring inside. Deep and sweet and so, so good.

“Oh, dear,” Aro sighed between wet kisses and grinding of hips, “you’re so warm and moist.”

Peter tried to press herself up into Aro's hand, but the vampire's leg circled on her sharp-edged hip pinned her to the bed. Peter could only let out another muffled moan, immediately feeling herself clench.

Two fingers now, stretching and languidly curling inside Peter, but Aro’s thumb held back from the hunter’s clit, teasing. Peter’s body shivered as Aro worked her fingers inside of her effortlessly, scissoring and thrusting.

A pointed whimper from Peter’s part, hips twitching and wriggling.

Aro's free hand wormed up the expanse of the hunter’s spine until it tightened in her short messy hair and pull so that the whole length of her long neck was at the vampire’s mercy. She leaned down to nip at her throat and Peter keened.

“Ah! Fuck.”

Her mouth gaped, the muscles of her legs and belly tensed. She finished off with a strangled growl as Aro lapped at the budding bruise on her tanned skin, stroking at the nape of the hunter’s neck fondly.

“Good girl.”

Peter’s body was slick with sweat, her hair sticking to her temples. Long, and gangly and trembling slightly, she barely had the strength to roll onto her back. Limbs and thighs spread wide open as she slowly regained focus. Colourful splotches dancing against her eyes as her orgasm subdued.

She could tell Aro was looking at her and not long passed before Peter could feel the light touch of manicured nails on her ribs.

Asking mutely. Praying and hoping.

Peter’s half lidded eyes landed on Aro's face. The red line on Aro’s mouth back once more.

The hunter slid a hand towards her, until her fingers touched a smooth, cold cheek. Just as silently, she returned the touch, asserting without saying anything.

This was enough for the vampire.

Red eyes not leaving Peter for a second, almost ready to move away at the slightest hint of second thoughts from the hunter’s part. But Peter knew what she wanted, at least once in her life she knew.

She welcomed Aro on her chest, reached out and traced the supple up and down of Aro’s waist and hip while the vampire nuzzled her cheek affectionately up Peter’s neck, peppering it and prominent collarbones with humming kisses.

Pushing their bodies firmly together, pillowing her head against one of Peter’s breasts and cupping the other one in one of her cool palms. Thumb gently cradling the areola without being sexual, rather a soothing touch. Peter’s slowing breath singing in Aro’s ears alongside the echo of her heart and the cradling of Peter’s elegant fingers in her hair.

“You fucking cuddly bastard.” was Peter chuckled insult at some point, no bark in it just a hint of mirth. Soon enough cooing and scrambling of sheets filled the room.

While the shadows claimed the dark crumpled shape of the abandoned corset on the floor.


End file.
